


Happy 52nd birthday, Amanda Tapping

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: amanda tapping - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Gen, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Happy 52nd birthday, Amanda Tapping

 

(Photo from FACTS by [NicBman](https://twitter.com/NicBman), thank you for letting me use it <3 )


End file.
